Heretofore, motor vehicles have included modules to which door hardware can be attached prior to shipping the module to the vehicle manufacturer, e.g., Herringshaw et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,671.
Another known arrangement has included a mounting bracket for mounting a window regulator motor housing to a door panel via three aligned holes and three adjacent slots into which flexible tabs on the ends of three legs of the bracket are inserted and engaged. This is shown and described in Farris et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,090.